Speak Now
by Airene Archerway
Summary: "'Speak now or forever hold your peace.' Puck hears a voice say faintly. This is it. He needs to do it now." Songfic to Taylor Swift's Speak Now. Spoilers for Council of Mirrors. EDIT: I have now read the epilogue, so I was able to make it longer.


_**Dedicated to Stuck-inside-my-dreams and Krys and Mel,**__ for giving me spoilers for The Council Of Mirrors._

* * *

_**Warning: Do not read if you don't want spoilers.**_

_Disclaimer: I own almost nothing. All rights go to Michael Buckley and Taylor Swift._

_Full Summary: "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Puck hears a voice say faintly. This is it. He needs to do it now. He can't chicken out. Mustardseed told him this is the moment. The moment he's supposed to say I OBJECT. Songfic. Spoilers for Council of Mirrors._

_Notes: Forgive me if I get some quotes wrong. I only read part of the epilogue. Can anyone correct me or tell me anything I might want to add?_

* * *

_Edit: Now I have read the epilogue thanks to the awesome Stuck-inside-my-dreams. So now I can answer my own questions._

* * *

_**I am not the kind of girl,  
**__**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
**__**But you are not the kind of boy  
**__**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

_Why is he doing this?_

The question rings through his head, although he knows the answer is obvious.

_It's because you love her, you idiot!_

_So tell me why I'm watching her wedding?_

_Because…_

_See? Even you don't know! I haven't even seen her for five freaking years!_

He mentally curses his internal voice; technically, he just called himself and idiot. Plus, he was talking to himself; that is not a good sign; even for the Trickster King. He facepalmed himself, then turns back, and crouches back down next to the open window of the place where Sabrina and Daphne are talking. He peeps up a little, then goes back down.

_**I sneak in and see your friends  
**__**And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel  
**__**And she, is yelling at a bridesmaid  
**__**Somewhere back inside a room  
**__**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,**_

He sees Daphne zipping up Sabrina's gown in front of a full length mirror, and is surprised at how much Marshmallow has grown. He swiftly goes back down.

"...I'm getting married." He hears Grimm say.

"The wedding dress is a big tip-off. You look like a princess." Her mother says.

Daphne laughs. "I don't know. I could go out and bring a few back in to compare." Puck chuckles lightly to himself, looks like Daphne has inherited some of her sister's humor. He listens some more in the conversation, something about how no Everafters are allowed in the dressing room. Also something about how Sabrina's husband-to-be isn't exactly OK with Everafters. Puck snorts at this, _he's gonna be seeing a lot of them. _

"Nothing is going is going to ruin this, Sabrina" A voice, he sneaks up to se who it is, Red says, and Puck is also surprised at how she grew up too. Although he lets out a laugh at her earlier statement. _If only she knew... _"I hope the no Everafters in the dressing room rule doesn't apply to me."

"Get in here and help me" Sabrina says.

Red goes on to tell her that Baba Yaga is there, along with some weird coat. So is Jake, Goldi, Snow, Charming and their kids, Bunny, Pinnochio ("He's hot" Daphne says, Puck makes sure he'll never let her live this down, even though technically he's not supposed to be here.)

_**This is  
**__**Surely not what you thought it would be  
**__**I lose myself in a daydream**_

"Anyone else?" Sabrina asks

"There was no way to find him." Just the way that Daphne says it, Puck knew they are talking about him.

"Who?" Puck can't tell if Sabrina knows who they're talking about though, he can't see her face at the moment.

"You know who I'm talking about. I tried. He's just hard to track down, I tried every spell I know." Puck feels a pang of guilt, he can tell Marshmallow really did go through a lot of effort to find him.

"I don't want him here anyway." Sabrina says, and Puck feels a bit hurt. "He'd just make it all abut him and ruin it for me. He'd probably toss eggs at me. It's for the best."

"Sabrina you're not thinking about him aren't you?"

"No!"

"Good because you're marrying..." Daphne's voice starts to falter, they're probably moving away. He hears a knock, and Henry enters the room. After a while, he hears Daphne's voice again.

"Showtime." He knows he needs to start executing his plan right now, by flying up to the top of the church.

_****__**Where I stand and say  
**__**Don't say yes, run away now  
**__**I'll meet you when you're out  
**__**Of the church at the back door  
**__**Don't wait or say a single vow  
**__**You need to hear me out  
**__**And they said "speak now"**_

_**Fond gestures are exchanged  
**__**And the organ starts to play  
**__**A song that sounds like a deathmarch**_

Painfully slow music starts to play as Sabrina walks down the aisle, since the ceiling is sort of see-through, he can make out some of the human forms of the Everafters gathered in the church. Wendell, Snow and Charming, Hamstead's kids who are wearing jetpacks.

_**And I am hiding in the curtains  
**__**It seems that I was uninvited  
**__**By the lovely bride-to-be**_

_**She floats down the aisle  
**__**Like a pageant queen.  
**__**But I know you wish it was me  
**__**You wish it was me (Don't cha?)**_

The wait is killing him, as he watches Grimm go down the aisle. Only one thought processes through his head. _She looks beautiful._

His eyes shift to the groom. That is supposed to be _him_.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" The minister asks

"I do." Henry answers.

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
**__**I'll meet you when you're out  
**__**Of the church at the back door  
**__**Don't wait or say a single vow  
**__**You need to hear me out  
**__**And they said "speak now"  
**__**Don't say yes, run away now  
**__**I'll meet you when you're out  
**__**Of the church at the back door  
**__**Don't wait or say a single vow  
**__**Your time is running out  
**__**And they said, "speak now"**_

"Marriage is a journey…" he zones out for a moment, he knows what happens during a wedding anyway, even if the mortal ones were drastically different from the ones he witnessed in Faerie.

He looks down, rather scared, nervous actually.

But he is the Trickster King, then and now, still. He can't chicken out.

He starts to go back to paying attention to the wedding, it takes his mind off of what he is about to do. He listens, not that attentively though, although he learns Sabrina's husband-to-be is named Bradley, blue eyes and black hair.

_I want to murder him violently, _Puck thought.

_See? That's why you're here! I told you! You love her! _His internal voice pipes up again, and now he's thinking that maybe he wants to make sure the voice inside his head has a more painful death than Sabrina's husband-to-be.

After the minister finishes his speech thing, he hears the audience answer with. "We do."

_**I hear the preacher say  
**__**"Speak now or forever hold your peace"**_

"It is also customary to ask those gathered if anyone can give cause or reason to which why this union should not take place." Puck hears a voice say faintly. "If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one speaks. This is it. He needs to do it now. He can't chicken out. Mustardseed told him this is the moment. The moment he's supposed to say _I OBJECT._

_**There's the silence, there's my last chance  
**__**I stand up with shaking hands  
**__**All eyes on me**_

For a second he doesn't do it, and the priest moves on to the next line. "Very well, I believe the bride and groom have written some vows they would like to share with one-"

It's now or never.

But he doesn't do it the normal way, he's the Trickster King, it needs to be different, bold, and most importantly: awesome.

So he crashes through the ceiling.

_**Horrified looks from  
**__**Everyone in the room  
**__**But I'm only looking at you.**_

He is met with a lot of reactions, but what he notices most is Daphne, who has a small grin on her face while biting her palm, Basil also smiling a little. There's also Veronica and Henry who have scowls on their faces. He then goes back to focus on Sabrina, who looks mad… But not that much.

"It's an angel." The minister says, falling back in surprise

"Hardly." he hears Sabrina mumble

"Hello, stinky," he says, with a wink

He can tell this infuriates Sabrina a lot, but that doesn't mean he doesn't notice the smile on her face.

_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in**_

_**On a white veil occasion**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl!**_

_**So don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out**_

_**Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out**_

_**And they said, "speak now!"**_

_**And you say**_

_**Let's run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when I'm out**_

_**Of my tux at the back door**_

_**Baby, I didn't say my vows**_

_**So glad you were around when they said**_

_**Speak Now**_

* * *

**AN: **Love it? Hate it? Poking it with a stick?

I actually tried to change the lyrics so that it would be from a guy's POV. I failed drastically and decided to keep it in the original version.

Sorry if it isn't that nice, mostly because I haven't read the book yet and this will be edited once I've read it. I promise. Sorry if Puck's OOC, but, hey, they're already all grown up here.

Review? _P__lease_?

_-A_


End file.
